One Shot: Cyanthia
by TKLF42
Summary: Twilight has been betrayed by all her friends but one, Pinkie Pie. What will happen when Pinkie Pie knocks on the door of the royal throne room? A quick, poorly executed, scene written by an author who's either apologizing for being odd or arguing with reviewers.


Princess Twilight Sparkle paced across her throne room, lonely and in pain. The nights had been cold, the days sad. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. How she longed for Rainbow Dash, how she wished for Apple Jack. But they were gone now. Every one except- Pinkie Pie. She was sure to turn eventually.

It all started when she Apple Jack brought up the fact that since they were ruling with her, they also should be alicorns. Twilight had compiled... unfortunately. First it was Rarity. She wanted to take over Equestria because Twilight wasn't 'keeping it fashionable.' The rest followed suit. Each time Twilight had to fight them off with her remaining allies until it was just Pinkie Pie and her against Rainbow Dash. Each of her friends, succumbed to greed. She was thankful to be more experienced than each of them but... Pinkie was the last. Who knew if Twilight would be able to find it in herself to... get rid of her? She couldn't rely on guards, she couldn't trust anypony. She was alone.

"Ummmmmmmmm," Pinkie Pie said, dramatically peeking around the door. "May I come in?"

"You too?" Twilight asked. "Have you come to betray me for the throne?"

"Noooo," Pinkie Pie said. "I just figured I might as well tell you the truth about-"

"Your hatred of me? Your jealousy? How you feel you could rule better," Twilight asked, finishing Pinkie's sentence. "How you want to move away? How you want a party every day? Why-"

"Oh SHUSH for once Twilight," Pinkie Pie said. "I am here to tell you about _why_ you are where you are now."

"I'm here because Celestia and Luna retired and all my friends abandoned me." Pinkie crossed her arms.

"You're where you are now because _I_ got you here."

"As in, without laughter I wouldn't have the Elements of Harmony? Because I've heard that one before." Twilight said.

"Oh for Princess Cyanthia's sake, be _quiet_!" Pinkie said in what sounded strangely like the Canterlot Royal Voice.

"I'm listening," Twilight said, suddenly attentive. "But who's-"

"We'll get to that," Pinkie Pie said, pulling out a chair from nowhere. "Now, let's start at the beginning."

"Long ago, there was a world of silence. Ponies talked but there was no singing, no joy. They wandered about in their sad lives, struggling for food, water, and shelter. They hated each other so much that they called forth vicious monsters of the cold and froze themselves up."

"Ooh!" Twilight cried. "Hearth's Warming's Eve" (Not sure how to say that one.) Pinkie Pie ignored her.

"Thankfully, three ponies, one from each race, held a bit of love in their hearts. They formed a magical heart that blasted the three ponies who led each race with an extreme magic. All but Chancellor Puddinghead were so weak that they died, right then and there. Chancellor Puddinghead, however was split into two ponies, one a mirror image of Puddinghead, the other a fully-grown alicorn. The alicorn spoke only four words but it brought joy to every heart and taught peace. The alicorn said,

"Let there be laughter." And suddenly everypony was un-frozen. They fell to the floor laughing. The pegasi peacemaker and the unicorn peacemaker soon became the new representatives of their race. They hired new assistants while Chancellor Puddinghead stayed representative of the Earth ponies, vowing peace to the others. In order to keep the new nation at peace, the alicorn formed two more alicorns, naming one Celestia and one Luna. Because they were so young, the allicorn took a unicorn under her wing and he became Star-Swirled the Bearded. For the next hundred years, he would keep Equestria safe. "

"When it became evident to the allicorn that Bearded couldn't do it on his own, she whispered in a young ponies ear and told hi to gather heroes. You see, she had a back-up plan. One that consisted of five other heroes with magical artifacts. Just before Star-Swirled sacrificed himself, the alicorn asked him to plant a seed. The seed to the Tree of Harmony. Once the heroes were gone, the alicorn buried the magical artifacts into the spot where the seed was planted, in case she needed more heroes and to keep the Everfree Forest that had once covered the landscape from growing."

"During Star-Swirled's reign, the young alicorns grew of age, one taking over the responsibility of the sun, one taking the task of the moon. At last, the first alicorn new that she must wait for a new age. She disguised herself as a pink Earth pony and became a party planner, spreading cheer wherever she went. At last she received a vision and instructed the new princesses to send their most powerful unicorn on the one-thousandth anniversary of the Summer Sun Celebration, which at the time neither of the princesses knew what that was. The allicorn, still disguised as and Earth pony led a family of apple farmers to a place, enticing them by creating zapapples once a year. She encouraged ponies to build a village there and stayed, waiting for the five ponies that would save the world with her." Pinkie Pie bowed to signify that she was done.

"I don't get it," Said Twilight. "Who is the allicorn? What do they have to do with you?"

"Weren't you supposed to be the smart one?," Pinkie Pie asked. "The Chancellor was Cyanthia. _I_ am Cyanthia. Who made the Elements of Harmony? Me! I've been waiting years to tell you this because along the way, I genuinely became your friend. I do not want the throne because I am the one who gave it to you. I have been waiting for Magic embodied to come for over a thousand years!" With that she took of her own skin (creepy) revealing a cyan blue alicorn, much taller than any alicorn ever before. Twilight cowered in her height, her head only just reaching her cutie mark which was in the shape of the Tree of Harmony.

"Whoa." Twilight said.

"And now you know and I have accomplished my goal," Pinkie Pie- or was it Cyantia?- said, "They say alicorns are immortal but now I sleep in peace."

Twilight stood in her throne room, bewildered and sad. Pinkie's deflated skin lay in front of her. As Twilight walked back to her royal chambers she noticed a new stained-glass painting. It depicted a life-sized version of Princess Cyanthia and underneath her were the words,

'Let there be laughter.'

...

Dee Dee Dee, I know I don't usually write for MLP but I decided to get my opinions across. Hope it's acceptable. Forgive me for any typos, errors, or for not making any sense. I'm mad, bonkers, completely off my head. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are.


End file.
